Diabólica Inocencia
by Makka-chin12
Summary: Viktor es un humano con poderes excepcionales por lo que las facciones de los ángeles y los demonios buscan reclutarlo. Pero él no está interesado en ninguno de los dos bandos. Ya aburrido del constante hostigamiento decide que solo aceptará a un representante de cada facción para que lo convenza de unírseles, si ninguno lo logra, dejaran de molestarlo.
1. Cielo vs Infierno

**Diabólica inocencia**

 **Cielo v/s Infierno**

Viktor Nikiforov es un humano con poderes realmente excepcionales. Por esta misma razón era acosado día y noche por los dos bandos en guerra. Los Ángeles y lo Demonios.

Todos los días ambas facciones enviaban a un representante para tratar de convencer al peliplata, sin resultados, pues este no estaba interesado en tomar partido por ninguno de los dos, simplemente quería dedicarse a su vida diaria.

Cansado del hostigamiento lanzó un último desafío el cual fue aceptado.

" _Solo atenderé a un representante más de cada bando, deberán tratar de convencerme para unírmeles. Pero si ninguno lo logra, me dejaran en paz de una buena vez"_

Así ambas facciones se ven obligadas a pensar muy bien su último movimiento.

 _En el cielo_

\- Y bien ¿a quién enviaremos?- dijo el segundo al mando de los Ángeles, Georgi.

\- Ya los enviamos a todos, pero ninguno convence a ese humano- el jefe Yakov pasaba las manos por su cabeza en un intento por calmarse- los mejores han tratado de convencerlo, Mila, Emil, Otabek, tú, incluso yo mismo he ido. Pero ese Viktor es un cabezota y no entiende

\- Así son lo humanos después de todo

\- Supongo que tendremos que enviar a nuestra última alternativa, de todos modos no perdemos nada con intentarlo… Ve a traer a Yuri, Georgi- el segundo al mando asintió y fue en busca del joven ángel.

Nadie podría negar la belleza de esa criatura, ojos verdes cual gemas, piel clara como la nieve, más tersa y suave que la seda, cabellos rubios que parecían finas hebras de oro. Era el menor de toda la legión, sin embargo tenía un carácter fuerte y algo huraño, lo que muchas veces le traía problemas. Por esta misma razón habían evitado enviarlo, pero gracias a que ya agotaron todos sus recursos, la última carta era el joven.

 _En el infierno_

\- ¡Ah! Qué problema… ¿a quién enviaremos Chris?

\- No lo sé Pichit, no es mi decisión, hay que esperar las ordenes de Celestino

\- Pero ya fuimos todos a tratar de convencer al humano, y nos rechazó cruelmente. Todavía no entiendo cómo se resistió a mis encantos

\- Tal vez perdiste el toque querido

\- Pues tú no hables mucho porque a ti también te rechazó- dijo el moreno.

\- Si bueno, no entiendo cómo piensa ese hombre, Michel, Sala, tú, yo, nos rechazó a todos

\- H-hola- se escuchó una suave voz y ambos demonios dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado.

\- ¡Yuuri!- dijo Pichit abalanzándose sobre el menor- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Me echas de menos? ¿Quieres que vaya a jugar contigo?

\- No es eso- intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su amigo, pero le era imposible- Celestino dijo que viniera, que ustedes se encargarían de explicarme todo

\- ¿Explicarte que?- canturreó Chris.

\- Emh… era algo de… ¿un humano? ¡Si eso! Dijo que yo iría a convencer al humano

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Yuuri era el más joven de los demonios y el menos experimentado, nunca había tenido contacto con los humanos, por lo tanto nunca había cosechado un alma. No era culpa de él, los otros demonios eran muy sobreprotectores y no le dejaban ir a ninguna misión. Sabían que tarde o temprano el pequeño tendría que ir, pero atrasarían ese momento lo que más pudieran, ya que Yuuri no era el típico demonio, su actitud no era la de uno. El pelinegro era muy amable y considerado, además demasiado tímido y nervioso, no tenía confianza en sí mismo, lo cual es vital para la labor que ellos realizan. Sin embargo era querido por todos en el Infierno.

 _En la Tierra_

Viktor se encontraba en la calidez de su hogar en Rusia, estaba ansioso por que llegaran los representantes de los Ángeles y los Demonios, quería mandarlos a volar de una vez, estaba seguro que por fin tendría una vida normal sin esas criaturas detrás de él día y noche.

Desde que se había enterado de sus poderes hace un par de años no había podido tener un solo momento de paz, ángeles y demonios empezaron a aparecerse para convencerle de que se les uniera a sus respectivas luchas. No podía interesarle menos el asunto, no tenía idea la de la razón de esa absurda guerra y tampoco le importaba, él solo quería tener una vida normal. Aunque realmente no estaba seguro si volver a lo de antes era tan buena idea. Su vida anterior a los hostigamientos de las criaturas era bastante monótona y aburrida. Pero Viktor se había habituado a esa rutina.

Tampoco es como si le interesara alguna cosa en específico, nada llamaba realmente su atención ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Éxito? ¿Amantes? Nada de eso lo llenaba. Al principio pensó que el unirse a uno de esos bandos sería la oportunidad perfecta para darle un giro a su vida. Pero con el paso del tiempo ninguna de las dos facciones llamaba su atención, sentía que no eran tan emocionantes como el imaginaba. Pero ahora ya por fin terminaría, ya no lo acosarían más y dudaba mucho que alguno de los representantes pudiera convencerlo, los que vinieron antes de ellos ya habían intentado de todo, pero sin resultados.

 _En el cielo_

\- ¿Entendiste lo que te acabo de decir Yuri?

\- Si, lo que no en tiendo es por qué debemos interesarnos tanto en ese vejestorio humano, tenemos la suficiente fuerza para ganar por nuestros propios medios ¡¿Para qué depender de un humano?!

\- ¡Entonces no has entendido nada mocoso!- el pobre Yakov estaba a punto de sacarse los pocos pelos que le quedaban en la cabeza- los poderes de ese humano podrían definir el curso de esta guerra, por eso es tan importante. Si los demonios consiguen hacerlo su aliado, nuestra ventaja sobre ellos se termina ahí.

\- Uhg… como sea

 _En el infierno_

Chris y Pichit se miraban confundidos no entendían por qué Celestino había escogido a Yuuri. Era quien menos experiencia tenía, de hecho no tenía ninguna experiencia y el que lo escogieran precisamente para este trabajo no les terminaba de agradar. Ambos conocían al menor, sabían perfectamente que esta era la primera misión de Yuuri y si fallaba probablemente se deprimiría mucho y eso afectaría aún más a su pobre autoestima. Sin embargo no tenían opción, órdenes son órdenes, solo les quedaba darle los mejores consejos al pequeño demonio y esperar lo mejor.

\- ¿Entendiste todo Yuuri? ¿Tienes alguna duda?- le decía Pichit.

\- Creo que entendí todo. Debo hacer lo que sea para que ese Viktor acepte hacer un pacto conmigo y se nos una.

\- ¡Ah! Mi pobre Yuuri tendrá que dar su redondito trasero por esta misión- decía Chris mientras manoseaba esa parte del menor- y yo que quería ser el primero en corromperlo

\- ¡Chris! Eso es muy injusto ¡yo también quería ser el primero que probara a Yuuri!- alegó el moreno quitando las manos del otro de su amigo- Ya déjalo, no ves que lo pones nervioso

\- N-no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo después de todo

\- ¡Vamos Yuuri! Recuerda todo te que te enseñamos- Pichit trataba como podía de animarlo- ese humano es muy terco, no te preocupes si no lo logras, ya tendrás más oportunidades de tomar un alma

 _En la Tierra_

El ruso se encontraba en su sillón favorito leyendo una revista cuando sintió una luz muy fuerte a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado, era la clásica llegada de un ángel. Así que ellos serían los primeros en hacer su movimiento. Tenía curiosidad por ver a quien habían enviado, pero debía hacerse el difícil por lo que ni siquiera desvió la mirada hacia la criatura.

\- ¿Tú eres Viktor?- el ángel se había acercado a él y estaba parado a un lado del sillón.

\- Sí ¿Qué deseas?

\- ¿Puedes siquiera mirarme a la cara para hablar? ¿Tan maleducados son los humanos?- al ruso le pareció chistoso el tono de reproche que tenía la voz del menor así que decidió levantar la vista. Se encontró con uno de los ángeles más bellos que había visto, pero también era muy joven.

\- No sabía que los ángeles tenían a niños entre sus filas- dijo en tono burlesco.

\- ¡¿Niño?! ¡Para que lo sepas soy uno de los ángeles más poderosos que hay!

\- No me digas…- volvió a centrar su mirada en el artículo de la revista ignorando por completo a la criatura a su lado, la cual estaba a punto de estallar.

Entonces un sonido familiar se dejó sentir en la sala, algo así como chispas seguidas de un pequeño ahumadero, había llegado un demonio. Generalmente Ángeles y Demonios no se encontraban en el mismo lugar, a menos que se trate del campo de batalla claro, pero la casa del ruso era terreno neutral, aun así jamás se habían topado dos de estos en el mismo momento.

\- H-hola ¿Tú eres Viktor?- peguntó una tímida voz.

\- ¡No ves que soy un ángel idiota! ¡Ese humano de allá es Viktor!

\- ¡Ah! L-lo siento e-es que nunca había salido antes del infierno, es mi primera vez afuera y jamás había visto a un humano o un ángel- Viktor levanto la mirada curioso, la mayoría de los demonio con los que había tratado rebosaban de confianza, por lo que la tímida voz y el leve tartamudeo llamaron su atención- ¿tú eres un ángel? Eres tan joven…- volvió a decir la tímida voz acercándose un poco a la blanca criatura y tomando su rostro entre sus manos para examinarla más de cerca- Waa! Eres hermso…

El pobre demonio no pudo seguir hablando gracias a que recibió una contundente patada en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire y lo hizo caer sentado al piso.

\- ¡D-déjame en paz!- chillaba sonrojado el menor- ¡T-tú e-eres un maldito cerdo! ¡Sí! ¡Cerdo, cerdo, cerdo!

\- Ouch eso me dolió, eres muy cruel- el demonio se puso nuevamente de pie- además no soy un cerdo, no estoy gordito ni nada

\- ¡Ejem!- el peliplata se aclaró la garganta sonoramente para llamar la atención de las criaturas. Estaba entretenido viendo la escena de esos dos pero no le agradaba el hecho de que estaban ignorándolo olímpicamente- se supone que el centro de atención seria yo

\- ¡Oh! Así que tú eres Viktor- un emocionado demonio se acercó reclinándose un poco sobre él para verlo más de cerca- también eres hermoso, no sabía que los humanos tuvieran tan lindos ojos… ¿puedo tocar tu cabello? Nunca había visto un color así

\- Ehm…- la mente del ruso quedo en blanco al verse abrumada por la cercanía de la criatura. Su rostro era muy diferente al del ángel, era atrayente de una forma extraña, no podía explicárselo bien. Sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados y eran negros como la noche. Sus ojos, mientras más miraba Viktor a los ojos del pequeño demonio, más abrumado quedaba, eran de un color chocolate bastante común, pero lo miraban con un brillo inigualable.

\- ¡Ya deja de estar jugando maldito cerdo!- los gritos del rubio lo sacaron de su estado de ensoñación. Vio como el demonio era jalado hacia atrás y volvía a caer al piso.

\- Muy bien, terminemos con esto- dijo Viktor mientras se ponía de pie y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

\- Yuri

\- Yuuri- dijo el pelinegro aun sentado en el suelo.

\- ¿Se llaman igual? ¡Que divertido! Pero eso será confuso, así que tú serás Yurio - dijo apuntando al ángel.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué a mí me tienen que cambiar el nombre?!

\- Porque se me da la gana- ante eso la criatura no pudo alegar nada, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba convencerlo así que por esta vez trataría de no llevarle la contraria- ahora cada uno me dará sus argumentos para convencerme de usar mis poderes a favor de su bando ¿Por qué no empiezas tu Yurio?

\- Bien… ¡Debes unirte a nosotros!- Viktor lo que do mirando como diciendo _"¿Sólo eso? ¿Nada más?_ "- ehm… nu-nuestra causa es la más noble, pues buscamos desterrar de la tierra a lo…

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- voz de Yuuri resonó por toda la sala.

\- Es una lámpara de lava- respondió Viktor.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para meter lava en una lámpara? ¿No te quemaste?- el demonio se encontraba fascinado viendo las cosas del ruso, nunca antes había salido del infierno y todo eso era nuevo para él. Ya no estaba tan nervioso como al principio, Pichit le había dicho que no importaba si lograba cumplir la misión, que podría intentarlo más adelante nuevamente con un humano menos problemático, recordó eso mientras estaba en el piso y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada toda la habitación. Cada vez se sentía más emocionado con lo que veía, hasta el punto en que se olvidó totalmente de la razón por la que se hallaba ahí y solo tenía su mente enfocada en descubrir cada nuevo detalle de ese extraño lugar.

\- No es lava de verdad- dijo divertido ante la reacción del pelinegro que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación tocando todo lo que podía.

\- ¡Me van a dejar terminar de una maldita vez!- el ángel se encontraba en el límite de su paciencia. Viktor le hizo un señal para que prosiguiera- como iba diciendo, nuestra noble causa consiste en…

De pronto todo había quedado a oscuras unos momentos para luego volver a iluminarse.

\- ¡Whooa! ¿Por qué aquí anochece y amanece cuando aprieto esto? ¿Cómo funciona Victor? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

\- Es el interruptor de la luz, no es ninguna magia solo la corriente eléctrica- el peliplata contenía como podía una carcajada ante esas ocurrencias. No podía creer que realmente ese chico fuera un demonio, no se comportaba como ninguno de los que habían venido antes, le parecía demasiado tierno para ser uno.

\- ¡¿Quieren dejar ya eso?! - dijo ofuscado el rubio mientras Yuuri seguía jugando con la luz- ¡No soporto más esta estupidez! ¡Me largo! ¡No necesitamos un tonto humano para ganar esta guerra!

Luego de un muy fuerte destello el ángel desapareció de inmediato. El demonio dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al lugar que antes ocupaba la blanca criatura. Se quedó mirando el sitio mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

\- Yo… creo que lo hice enojar- decía mientras caían un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas- lo siento no era mi intención…

Las risas del mayor le impidieron seguir sintiéndose culpable, el ruso tenía sus manos sujetando su estómago y se retorcía de la risa.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Eso fue fantástico! Tenía planeado hacerlo enojar para que se fuera, pero lo que tú hiciste supero todas mis expectativas ¡eres un genio!- decía entre risas.

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres que yo también me vaya?- dijo apenado ante la idea de no poder seguir explorando el lugar.

Viktor secó las lágrimas que le había provocado su escandalosa carcajada y se puso derecho. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable ante las palabras de Yuuri. Si bien era verdad que en un principio quería deshacerse lo más rápido posible de ambas criaturas, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Tal vez podría divertirse un poco más con ese peculiar demonio.

\- No es necesario que te marches aun. Además todavía no escucho tus argumentos ¿No se supone que debías convencerme de unirme a los demonios?

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto… pero ¿Sirve de algo que lo intente? tú no quieres unirte a esta guerra de todos modos

\- ¡Oh! Eres un chico listo

Eso no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad del ruso por el pequeño demonio que había sido capaz de ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Bueno yo… mejor me voy

\- ¡No! Espera- el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia él aguardando por lo que le tuviera que decir- ¿No quieres ver más? Dijiste que era la primera vez que salías del Infierno y tampoco habías visto a un humano antes ¿Si quieres puedo enseñarte un par de cosas?

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Harías eso por mí?!- la mirada del pelinegro se ilumino completamente ante esas palabras, tanto que logro emocionar el frío corazón de Viktor.

\- Claro, será un placer ¿hay algo en específico por lo que quieras preguntar?

Yuuri asintió frenéticamente, había demasiadas cosas que llamaban su atención, pero decidió comenzar con un retrato que en estaba en una pared.

\- ¿Quién es esa niña?- pregunto la inocente criatura.

\- No es una niña, soy yo- iba a reprocharle al menor por haberlo confundido con una niña, pero al ver como se deshacía en disculpas, lo dejo pasar, después de todo nunca había visto a otro humano a parte de él y solo llevaban un par de horas de conocerse- antes tenía el pelo largo, me gustaba mucho, pero era complicado mantenerlo, así que simplemente lo corté

\- ¿Y esa cosa que está al lado tuyo? ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Makkachin?- no pudo evitar reír un poco- es un perro. Supongo que tampoco has visto un perro antes

\- No- el ruso se acercó al sillón y tomó asiento en este mientras Yuuri tomaba la foto entre sus manos y se acercaba a él- ¿Y qué sucedió con él?

\- Nada, solo está en casa de unos amigos. Se pone nervioso cuando vienen los ángeles o los demonios, así que prefiero no tenerlo aquí

\- Lo siento, seguro debes extrañarlo- se disculpó el demonio.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, no es tu culpa- el peliplata le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento al lado de él en el sillón- además es la primera vez que vienes, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo mientras Yuuri se sentaba- ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar ahora?

\- Emh yo… ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello?- un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la criatura.

\- Adelante- dijo volteándose hacia el menor y agachando un poco su cabeza.

El demonio no perdió un segundo y comenzó a pasar sus manos entre los cabellos del ruso. Al principio su tacto era algo tímido, pero al cabo de un rato comenzó a ser más audaz. Enredaba sus dedos entre los las finas hebras, podía sentir lo sedoso y bien cuidado que estaba, además le fascinaba el color que tenían, nunca había visto algo así.

\- Seguro debiste verte muy hermoso con el cabello largo- dijo de repente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora no lo soy?- levantó su cabeza para dejar ver el puchero que estaba haciendo, Yuuri de inmediato quitó sus manos asustado.

\- ¡No! No quise decir eso… digo es que ahora también eres hermoso

\- Yuuri~ No estoy seguro si eres consciente de las cosas que dices o solamente es tu naturaleza

\- ¿Eh? No estoy entendiendo a que te refieres

\- Mmh…- Viktor se acercó un poco más a la criatura y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar los labios de esta mientras un disimulado sonrojo se extendía sobre sus mejillas- Sabes estoy empezando a considerar la oferta de los demonios, pero me preguntaba si obtendré algo a cambio de unírmeles ¿Qué me dices Yuuri?

\- ¡Claro! Puedes obtener lo que quieras- dijo emocionado al ver que su misión no estaba completamente perdida, aunque el pobre no era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba

\- Pero aún estoy indeciso ¿No podrías darme una muestra?

\- Por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que deseas Viktor?

\- A ti

.

..

...

...

 _ **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**_

 _ **Ojalá les este gustando, en el próximo cap hay ricura xD así que vayan!**_

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	2. El Pacto

**Diabólica inocencia**

 **El pacto**

\- Por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que deseas Viktor?

\- A ti~

Dicho esto quitó su dedo de los labios del demonio y acerco su boca hasta unirla con la del otro, al notar que el chico no oponía resistencia ante el tacto comenzó a pasar su lengua haciendo que Yuuri abriera un poco la boca, oportunidad que aprovechó para meterla en su boca y comenzar una batalla para ver quien tenía control sobre el apasionado beso.

Al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, el demonio empezó a experimentar una extraña sensación, era como si comenzara a llenarse de energía con cada tacto del peliplata, sus labios y lengua comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia. No entendía muy bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la sensación le agrada cada vez más. Seguro eso era a lo que se refería Pichit cuando le dijo que tomar un alma humana lo haría sentirse bien. Todavía no tomaba el alma de Viktor pero aun así se sentía fantástico, no podía ni imaginarse que experimentaría si el otro aceptaba hacer el pacto.

Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento mientras Viktor recostaba a Yuuri en el sillón. Se puso sobre él y el menor paso sus brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo nuevamente para un segundo beso.

El ruso se valió de su posición para pasar sus manos sobre el torso del demonio, el cual llevaba una polera bastante corta, tenía puestos unos short cortos que dejaban ver sus esbeltas y bien definidas piernas, las que se llevaron algunas caricias también.

\- Vi-Viktor- Yuuri se movía inquieto debajo hasta que el peliplata se dio cuenta de la razón.

\- ¿Puedo?- dijo tomándolo de la cintura.

\- S-si

Procedió desvestir al demonio dejando libre la erección que este tenía.

\- Entonces, creo que tomare mi muestra

Llevo su maño al miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo, lenta y tortuosamente mientras veía como el otro no podía evitar soltar placenteros gemidos.

\- Mhn… Vik-Viktor más rápido… por favor…

El ruso se encontraba maravillado con la vista que tenía debajo de él. Yuuri se retorcía de placer mientras se aferraba como podía al sillón y le pedía más. Esa imagen lo excitaba, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió así de caliente. Su propio pantalón comenzaba a molestarle, así que decidió aumentar la velocidad con la que su mano le daba placer al pequeño demonio, los gemidos de este aumentaron en su intensidad y Viktor notaba como estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

\- Ya… mmh… no puedo…

Notó como el menor inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y su mano era llenada por ese líquido caliente que demostraba lo bien que se había sentido la criatura debajo de él. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre este y atrapo su boca en un fogoso beso que apenas los dejo respirar.

\- Yuuri ahora es mi turno – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón.

\- No

\- ¿Qué?- la respuesta del pelinegro lo dejo en blanco unos segundos. Vio como este se levantaba del sillón y se posicionaba frente a él.

\- Si quieres seguir debes pagar el precio Viktor

El tímido demonio del principio había desaparecido. Yuuri había dado rienda suelta a su naturaleza seductora, el mismo estaba sorprendido con su propio actuar, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo era un demonio.

Mientras tanto el ruso se debatía entre si seguirle el juego o no al chico. Estaba caliente, eso no lo iba a negar pero ¿Valdría la pena el aceptar un trato con el menor solo por una calentura? No estaba muy seguro de que es lo que debería hacer, aún tenía sus manos sobre su cinturón.

\- Mi cuerpo a cambio de tu alma ¿Qué dices Vitya~?- dijo el demonio mientras pasaba sus manos provocativamente por su propio cuerpo.

La respiración de Viktor se volvió irregular y sentía que el aire le falta ¿Qué más daba vender su alma a estas alturas? Si de todos modos en su vida se había sentido más vivo que en el poco rato que llevaba compartiendo con esa hermosa criatura. Si las cosas iban a empezar a ser así, valdría la pena intentarlo.

\- Sólo tengo una pequeña condición- dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Quero que Yuuri sea solo para mí, que nadie a parte de mi pueda tocarte. Si puedes cumplir con eso entonces te daré mi alma

\- No creo que haya problema- el travieso demonio se acercó hasta el ruso y paso sus brazos por el cuello de este atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo para darle un tierno beso en los labios- Ahora eres mío Viktor~

El ruso lo tomó al estilo princesa y lo llevó a su cuarto, una vez ahí lo arrojó violentamente en la cama y se subió encima de él.

\- Yuuri vas a satisfacerme ¿cierto?

\- Desde ahora yo soy el único que puede satisfacerte Viktor- dijo relamiendo sus labios.

Sin previo aviso el menor se posiciono arriba del peliplata y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, botón por botón lentamente, acción que solo desesperaba al ruso.

Yuuri no sabía muy bien de que se traba lo que estaba haciendo o sintiendo, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos. Chris y Pichit le habían dado algunos consejos sobre cómo satisfacer a un humano. Todas las sensaciones que sentía eran nuevas y agradables, le gustaba la mirada que Viktor tenía sobre él, lo hacía sentirse deseado, eso aumento la confianza del pequeño.

Bajó su cabeza hasta los pantalones del ruso, desabrochó el botón y con sus dientes comenzó a bajar la cremallera dejando a la vista una abultada erección oprimida por la ropa interior. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz pues eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

\- Viktor ¿puedo probarte?- el peliplata simplemente asintió y se sacó los pantalones junto con su bóxer.

El demonio tomó el miembro de Viktor y lo acerco a su boca, comenzó pasando su lengua por la punta de este haciendo círculos mientras que una de sus manos acariciaban la base. Después de unos segundos pasó su lengua por toda la longitud del peliplata, lamiéndolo como si de un caramelo se tratase.

El ruso se encontraba cada vez más excitado y duro. El verlo en ese estado Yuuri decidió que era el momento de ir un paso más allá así que metió el miembro en su boca y dio inicio a un suave vaivén dentro de ella. La acción provoco sonoros gruñidos de placer por parte de Viktor que empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto por lo cual tomó los negros cabellos y empujó la cabeza del menor para así llegar más profundo dentro de la boca de este.

La repentina acción hizo que el inexperimentado demonio casi se atorase, pero logro recuperarse de ello al sentir como el pene de Viktor se endurecía más y comenzaba a temblar debido a la excitación, podía percibir en su lengua las venas de este y un amargo sabor empezó a expandirse en su boca. Quiso ver que tan bien se estaba sintiendo Viktor y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo levantó un poco la vista encontrándose con unos ojos azules que lo miraban rebosantes de lujuria.

Ante la excitante escena que la criatura le proporciono al ruso, este no pudo contenerse más y se vino en la boca de esta. Yuuri se vio sorprendido al sentir su boca llenándose de un espeso líquido, trato de tragar lo que más pudo, pero se vio sobrepasado dejando caer parte de el.

\- Yuuri… eso fue increíble

\- Quiero hacer más- dijo el pequeño demonio limpiándose el resto de semen que corría por la comisura de sus labios- Vitya quiero sentirte más

Un segundo aire llego al peliplata que puso sus dedos en la boca del pelinegro.

\- Lámelos muy bien Yuuri- a lo que el otro acató de inmediato pasando su lengua por cada uno de ellos, lubricándolo muy bien bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

Cundo los sintió listos Viktor tomo a la criatura y lo posicionó bajo él, le abrió de las piernas pasando una de estas por su hombro para dejar más expuesta la rosada entrada. Suavemente empezó a acariciar el contorno de esta y metió un dedo dentro.

En la habitación un quejido de dolor se dejó sentir ante la intromisión.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Sí, un poco… se siente raro Viktor

\- ¿E-es la primera vez que haces algo así?- le preguntó curioso a lo que el otro asintió- Por favor sopórtalo un poco más, te prometo que después se sentirá mucho mejor

La confesión del menor no hizo más que excitar a Viktor, la idea de ser el primero le encantaba, sería él y solo él quien marcara a Yuuri. Empezó sacando y metiendo su dedo lentamente, luego añadió el segundo, lo que provocó otro quejido de dolor del pequeño demonio, así que para tranquilizarlo, con su mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo. Siguió con la labor de ensanchar la entrada, metía y sacaba los dedos de esta, hacia movimientos de tijera dentro y cuando cedió un poco más introdujo su tercer dedo, esta vez no hubo protesta por parte pelinegro, pues este estaba siendo distraído por la mano del ruso.

\- Viktor ¿Cuánto falta? Ya quiero sentirte dentro de mí

\- Yuuri si lo meto ahora te dolerá

\- No me importa ¡Rómpeme si es necesario Vitya! ¡Ya no aguanto más!

Esas palabras acabaron con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y sin perder un segundo más separo aún más las piernas del demonio y presionó fuertemente su glande contra la entrada, metiendo lo que más pudo de una sola vez. El gemido de dolor por parte del menor no se hizo esperar, le había dolido, pero estaba tan excitado que ese dolor pasó a segundo plano al ver de cerca de rostro de Viktor. Exasperado enredó sus dedos en el platinado cabello y lo atrajo más hacia él juntando sus labios en un desesperado y demandante beso

Mientras el ruso aguardaba a que la hermosa criatura bajo él se acostumbrara un poco al repentino llenado de su interior se dedicó a explorar la cavidad bucal de esta. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y exploraban cada rincón de la boca ajena, llegando por todos los sitios a los cuales tuvieran acceso. Se separaron un momento por la falta de aire, un leve hilo de saliva caía de los labios del menor llegando hasta su cuello. Viktor decidió seguir ese camino con su lengua, empezó por los dulces e hinchados labios de Yuuri, siguió bajando por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde se dedicó a succionar apasionadamente dejando marcas a lo largo y ancho de este hasta sus clavículas.

Las acciones del peliplata no hacían más que excitar enormemente al demonio. Sentía un placer inexplicable antes las caricias del mayor. Su éxtasis llegó cuando el otro comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole sonoros gemidos y haciéndolo mover sus caderas en señal de que ya estaba listo para continuar.

\- No dejes de mirarme- le dijo Viktor juntando sus frentes antes de comenzar con las embestidas.

\- No pienso dejar de hacerlo

Y mientras el demonio pasaba sus brazos por su el cello de Viktor para afirmarse este empezó a moverse, penetraba y salía de la entrada del menor a una velocidad moderada, pues sabía que era la primera vez del otro y quería darle placer de igual manera, que se sintiera tan bien como él mismo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Ah… Vitya se… mnh se siete bien

\- Parece que lo estas disfrutando- la confirmación llegó en forma de deliciosos y placenteros gemidos con lo cual el ruso se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo pues había logrado su cometido- Yuuri… necesito ir más rápido

\- Has lo que quieras Viktor

Realmente esa hermosa criatura sabía muy bien como excitarlo cada vez más. Comenzó a embestirlo vigorosamente mientras oía los gemidos de placer de su nuevo amante.

\- Tú interior es tan caliente Yuuri… tan estrecho- supo que había dado con el punto dulce del demonio cuando este comenzó a gritar de placer.

\- ¡Viktor!… ¡ah!... tenías razón ¡Se siente muy placentero!… ¡por favor dame todo lo que tengas!

El ruso se dejó llevar totalmente.

\- Mmg… Yuuri…

\- Ahm… si ahí Viktor… ¡ah! mmn…

El mayor estaba llegando a su final, el ver el rostro de Yuuri rojo y lloroso debido a la satisfacción que él le estaba provocando no ayudaba a su aguante, un par contracciones del menor bastaron para que se viniera abundantemente dentro de este.

Al sentir su interior siendo llenado Yuuri no aguanto más. Llegó al orgasmo sonoramente y cuando el placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo se aferró a los hombros del peliplata clavado sus uñas entregándose completamente a las deliciosas sensaciones que estaba experimentado.

\- Eso fue… increíble Yuuri- deposito un tierno beso en los labios del menor y se dejó caer a un lado de este.

\- Viktor… ahora me perteneces, no puedes escapar de mí y tu deber es satisfacerme, yo también haré lo mismo contigo, así que hagámoslo una vez más.

\- ¿Qué?- el pelinegro no perdió un segundo y se encaramó encima del ruso- Yu-Yuuri dame un respiro ¿Si? ¿No estás cansado?

\- Está bien, no tienes que hacer nada, deja que yo me encargue

Dicho esto el demonio juntó sus miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La sensual escena de la que estaba siendo testigo Viktor lo éxito de una manera que él no creía posible.

Yuuri estaba concentrado en sentir todo el placer que le fuera posible. El hecho de que el ruso también se estaba poniendo duro le agradaba y le provocaba una nueva sensación de satisfacción, era capaz de sentir y dar placer. Pasaba sus manos por la longitud de ambos penes sin quitar la vista de ellos, masajeaba las puntas y luego partía desde ahí en descenso hasta la base de ambos, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y con ello dejo salir los jadeos que había estado reprimiendo.

A esas alturas Viktor e encontraba igual de duro que Yuuri, decidió ayudar al pequeño demonio en su labor, así que llevó su manos hasta ambos miembros y en sincronía comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente. Aumentaban la velocidad progresivamente y al mismo tiempo. El menor fue el primero en ceder, al sentir el orgasmo nuevamente por su cuerpo no pudo evitar apretar el pene del ruso y frotarlo fervientemente, lo cual hizo al otro correrse.

Esta vez cansado, jadeante y complacido, el pelinegro se dejó caer encima de Viktor. El cual aprovecho para darle un apasionado beso.

\- Yuuri eres insaciable

\- Más te vale estar preparado, porque esto recién está comenzando Vitya

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos después de un rato.

 _En el infierno_

\- ¿Quieres quedarte quieto Pichit? Me estas mareando

\- No puedo evitarlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y Yuuri aún no vuelve, estoy preocupado por él, debería ir a ver qué sucede…

\- Sabes perfectamente que está prohibido interferir

\- ¡Pero Chris! ¿Y si algo le sucedió?

\- Es un demonio igual que nosotros- dijo acercándose al moreno- estará bien

\- Pero aun así…

\- ¿Quieres que haga algo para tranquilizarte?- lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él- Sólo dime de que manera te gusta más y yo lo haré

\- Bueno…- pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio- eso no suena nada mal

\- Ves, es la mejor manera de olvidar tus problemas- el ojiverde hundió su nariz en cuello del moreno aspirando fuertemente su aroma y pasando su lengua por este.

\- Amn… Chris… Puedes…

\- ¡Wow! ¡¿Por qué no me la mostrase antes Yuuri?!

Ambos demonios se separaron y quedaron mirando atónitos al dueño de esa voz.

\- ¡Viktor! ¡Deja de jalar mi colita!

\- Pero Yuuri es tan adorable, igual que tus cuernitos ¿Por qué no me dejaste verlos antes?

\- Porque no los puedo usar en el mundo humano

\- ¡Buu!- balbuceo el ruso abrazando fuertemente al menor- La próxima vez que lo hagamos quiero tirar de tu colita mientras te corr…

\- ¡¿Yuuri?! ¡¿Viktor?!- interrumpió emocionado Pichit al ver llegar a su amigo con el humano- ¡No me digas que lo lograste Yuuri!

\- Pues si- dijo apenado el pequeño demonio- Viktor acepto entregarme su alma

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Eso es grandioso!- Chris se acercaba para abrazarlo cuando Viktor se interpuso y jaló a Yuuri más cerca de él.

\- Él acepto hacer el pacto a cambio de que fuese el único que pudiera tocarme- dijo Yuuri al ver los rostros confundidos de los dos demonios.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Ósea que tuviste que entregar igualmente tu lindo trasero Yuuri- rio el rubio- Viktor que suertudo, hiciste el mejor trato de la historia

\- Si, así que sólo yo puedo manosearlo- el ruso miraba desconfiadamente a los otros dos demonios que parecían bastante divertidos con la situación

\- Como quieras Viktor- intervino Pichit- si los jefes aceptaron ese trato no hay nada que podamos hacer ¿a menos que ellos no sepan de esto?

\- Ya se los informe- se apresuró a decir Yuuri- dijeron que no les molestaba. Si Viktor cumplía con ayudarnos no había problema alguno con la condición que puso

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Yuuri?- preguntó Chris- ¿A ti no te molesta esta situación?

\- N-no a mí no me molesta… además me gusta Viktor, así que…

\- ¡Aww! ¡Yuuri eres tan lindo!- decía el ruso mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del sonrojado demonio.

\- Si a Yuuri no le molesta, entonces a nosotros tampoco ¿Cierto Pichit?

\- ¡Sí por mí no hay problema! Yuuri te felicito tu primera misión fue todo un éxito

\- G-gracias- apenas pudo responder ya que Viktor aun no le había soltado y lo abrazaba fuertemente, al punto de que apenas podía respirar.

Los dos demonios miraban la escena divertidos y aliviados al ver que su amigo había tenido un éxito rotundo y que no había que preocuparse por el humano ya que parecía estar completamente bajo los encantos de Yuuri.

.

..

...

...

 ** _Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!_**

 ** _Me disculpo si el lemon no es muy bueno, estoy recién empezando con este genero, así que si tienen sugerencias me las dicen, no hay problema ;)_**

 ** _Pieso subir un par de capítulos más en el futuro, algo así como la vida cotidiana de Viktor en el infierno xD_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, sin nada más que decir, me despido ;)_**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	3. En el amor y la guerra todo vale (1)

**Diabólica inocencia**

 **En el amor y la guerra todo se vale (Parte 1)**

La vida de Viktor había cambiado drásticamente desde que accedió a darle su alma a Yuuri. Todos los días eran diferentes y entretenidos. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaban en el infierno ya que podían ir de este a la tierra y viceversa sin ningún problema siempre y cuando no estuvieran llamados a la batalla.

En cuanto este último punto, en los enfrentamientos que habían tenido con los ángeles habían salido victoriosos de cada uno de ellos, quitándoles bastante terreno a estos últimos. A Yuuri no le agradaba demasiado en campo de batalla, nunca había sido entrenado para la guerra pero él debía estar presente para que Viktor pudiera usar sus poderes, los cuales se vieron enormemente fortalecidos gracias al lazo que había formado con el pequeño demonio.

El poder del ruso era formidable, lo cual hizo lamentarse a los ángeles el haber perdido la oportunidad de reclutarlo. Pero el peliplata no podía sentirse más feliz con su decisión, si fuese por él elegiría una y mil veces más a Yuuri sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo. Le había tomado mucho cariño a su hermosa criatura, no solo le gustaba el sexo con él, sino que también le gustaba la personalidad de este. Se dio cuenta que a pesar der ser un demonio no era como los otros, por alguna razón Yuuri era demasiado tímido y amable en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo en otras podía demostrar una actitud totalmente confiada y seductora. Ese contraste fue el que termino haciendo que Viktor cayera rendido incondicionalmente ante los pies del pelinegro.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Lo siento Yuuri pero son ordenes de Celestino- dijo Pichit haciéndole entrega a su amigo de los papeles.

\- ¡Pero Pichit son demasiados! Viktor no podrá con todos ellos, además iremos unos cuantos demonios… es por lo que pasó la última vez ¿Cierto? ¿El plan es usarme como carnada?

\- Yuuri tranquilo, a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, pero yo y Chris también iremos, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que nada te suceda

\- No es por mí por quien temo… es por Viktor. Son demasiados ángeles contra nosotros esta vez… ¿En serio no pueden enviar a más demonios a luchar?

\- No, son órdenes de los jefes. Supongo que tienes razón, su idea debe ser usarte como carnada para que Viktor haga lo de la última vez

\- Pero…- el pequeño demonio estaba a punto de soltar unas lágrimas.

\- Yuuri…- dijo abrazando a su amigo para consolarlo- Sé que no te gusta ir, no te culpo, tu no estas hecho para esto, es por eso que te pido que confíes en nosotros. Haremos todo lo posible para que no te suceda nada a ti ni a Viktor, es más, probablemente hasta el mismo Viktor espera que confíes en él ¿No?

\- Si… está bien

\- Ahora ve a buscar a tu meloso humano y prepárense para la batalla- el moreno le regalo un tierno beso en la frente- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien

En la última batalla que habían tenido ocurrió un evento inesperado tanto como para los ángeles como para los demonios. Era de conocimiento general que Viktor solo podía usar sus poderes siempre y cuando Yuuri estuviese cerca, a medida que el ruso se alejaba de su pequeño demonio sus poderes se debilitaban notoriamente. Esto obligaba al pelinegro a internarse en medio de la batalla en algunas ocasiones. Fue en una de esas veces en la que sucedió algo inesperado.

Cuando el demonio que compartía lazo con Viktor se acercaba hasta frente, generalmente estaba rodeado de más de sus compañeros, los que se encargaban de protegerlo. Pero esa vez un grupo de ángeles logró llegar hasta ellos. Los demonios lograron proteger a Yuuri, pero una flecha rozó uno de sus brazos provocándole un corte superficial del cual salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

Viktor al percatarse de lo sucedido se enfureció profundamente, no podía creer que alguien se atrevió a hacerle algo así a su adorado demonio. Se dejó llevar por un arranque de ira y sus poderes se incrementaron aún más, arrasó con todo a su paso, totalmente colérico. A los ángeles no les quedó más opción que retirarse pues no podían hacerle frente al humano en ese estado.

Yuuri estaba asustado, nunca había visto al peliplata así de furioso, no tenía miedo de él, sino más bien tenia miedo por él, temía profundamente que Viktor se hiciese daño al encontrarse de esa forma, pero tan pronto como los ángeles se retiraron el ruso volvió a la normalidad y fue rápidamente a ver el estado de su hermosa criatura.

El problema no había pasado a mayores, Yuuri solo tenía un corte superficial que fue rápidamente tratado por uno de sus compañeros, sin embargo desde ese día Viktor se había vuelto más meloso y sobreprotector con él. Pero claro, ese incidente llego hasta los oídos de sus superiores los cuales estaban encantados con los poderes del humano.

Por esa razón Yuuri se encontraba inquieto, temía que sucediese lo mismo, es más, era eso precisamente lo que sus jefes querían que ocurriese. Pero él demonio no quería ver a Viktor en ese estado otra vez, no quería que lo llegasen a lastimar. Últimamente sentía más apego hacia el peliplata, él mismo lo había notado, no solo se trataba de la lujuria inicial que había sentido cuando lo conoció, era algo más, un sentimiento un poco más profundo y complicado que costaba poner en palabras.

\- ¿Viktor? ¿Estas despierto?- dijo entrando al lugar que compartía con su humano.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me sentía tan solo sin ti!- el ruso se abalanzó sobre él y los abrazo fuertemente.

\- Lo siento, Pichit me necesitaba y te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que no quise despertarte

\- ¡Aww! Yuuri eres tan lindo, por eso me gustas tanto- Viktor le empezó a llenar la cara de besos.

\- Vi-Viktor me estas dejando lleno de babas- decía el demonio entre risas.

\- Pero si te gustan mis babas Yuuri

\- Oye…- el pelinegro se separó un poco del ruso- Tengo que decirte algo…

\- ¿Debemos ir a luchar otra vez?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Porque siempre pones la misma cara de afligido cuando debemos ir. Pero Yuuri está bien- tomo el rostro del pequeño demonio entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- Sé que no te gusta, pero de esa forma podemos quedarnos juntos, sino los ayudo se rompe el trato y ya no podré estar contigo ¿o es que acaso quieres que me vaya?- dijo haciéndose el dolido.

\- ¡No! No quiero eso, a mí me gusta mucho estar con Viktor, quiero que sigas perteneciéndome solo a mí

\- Yuuri eres irresistible ¿Lo sabias?- el peliplata comenzó a besarlo en los labios- ¿Cuándo debemos ir?- decía entremedio de los besos.

\- Mmh… ma-mañana…

\- ¿Entonces que te parece si nos divertimos esta noche?

\- Si…

Ante esa respuesta afirmativa Viktor llevó a Yuuri hasta la habitación y lo dejo caer suavemente en la cama y lo desvistió. El ruso sabía que siempre antes de una batalla su hermoso demonio se ponía nervioso, así que daría su mejor esfuerzo para satisfacerlo y relajarlo un poco.

El peliplata inició besando y mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuuri, él sabía perfectamente que eso le encendía y no podía dejar de producir tiernos y lujuriosos gemidos. Bajó por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a sus clavículas, luego se concentró de inmediato en los rosados botones que ya estaban erectos pidiendo su atención. Se dedicó a lamer uno de ellos mientras molestaba al otro con su mano, le fascinaba como respondía Yuuri a sus caricias.

\- Ahm… Viktor…

\- ¿Se siente bien Yuuri?- el demonio asintió y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del ruso. Le encantaba el color plateado que estos tenían.

Luego de entretenerse un rato con los pezones del pelinegro descendió por su abdomen dejando un camino de húmedos besos hasta que llegó a su erección la cual tomo entre sus manos e introdujo en su boca.

\- Mmh… ahm… Vitya…

Lamio el miembro de Yuuri con mucha intensidad haciendo que este se retorciera de placer y comenzara a mover sus caderas instintivamente. El demonio no aguanto mucho y se corrió en la boca del ruso.

\- Vkusno… Yuuri date la vuelta- dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la camisa.

El demonio lo obedeció dejando su trasero levantado a merced del peliplata que se deleitaba con la hermosa vista que le había sido otorgada.

Viktor introdujo dos dedos en la rosada entrada del pelinegro, no necesito de mucho esfuerzo para que esta aflojara, tenían sexo bastante seguido, así que solo introducía los dedos como una forma de tantear el terreno.

\- Yuuri estás ansioso- le dijo al notar que el otro movía sus caderas contra sus dedos en busca de más contacto.

\- Date prisa y métemela Viktor…

Ante esa invitación al peliplata no le quedó más remedio que sacar sus dedos e introducir su miembro en la entrada de Yuuri.

\- Ah… dentro de ti se siente tan bien…

\- Mnh… Vit… ya… nhg…

El ruso se agarró de las caderas de su hermoso demonio y comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente, no se contuvo pues él sabía que cuando Yuuri estaba preocupado por algo, le gustaba el sexo rudo.

El demonio pasó de los gemidos a dar gritos de placer murmurando el nombre del peliplata cuando este comenzó a masturbar su miembro. La intención de Viktor era que Yuuri se olvidara completamente de sus preocupaciones.

Sacó su mano libre de la cadera del demonio y empezó a tirar de la cola de este, lo cual provocó un fuerte gemido. A Viktor le encantaba la colita de Yuuri, jugaba con está tirándola hacia él a la vez que daba una estocada dentro del pelinegro, él sabía perfectamente que eso excitaba a su hermosa criatura. Dejó de estimular el pene del demonio y procedió a darle un par de sonoras nalgadas en su redondo y bien formado trasero.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vik…¡Ah!

\- Yuuri date la vuelta… quiero ver tu rostro

El ruso sacó su miembro del interior del pelinegro para que este pudiera recostarse de espaldas sobre la cama y luego lo volvió a meter dando fuertes embestidas y masturbando nuevamente el pene del otro.

\- ¡Ahm! Viktor… creo que me voy… mnh

\- Aún no Yuuri- dijo apretando furentemente la punta del miembro del demonio impidiendo que llegue a su clímax.

\- Viktor… por favor…- decía suplicante mientras el ruso aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas

\- Te dejare correrte solo si me prometes algo

\- ¿Q-qué es?

\- Que dejaras de estar preocupado por la batalla y confiaras en mi… yo voy a protegerte Yuuri, no dejare que nada te suceda

\- Pero…- las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y el ruso no aflojaba el agarre de su pene, el demonio ya no aguataba más, quería sentir el placer del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo- Esta bien Viktor… confiaré en ti

El peliplata soltó el miembro de su hermosa criatura brindándole uno de los mejores órganos que el demonio había tenido y debido a las contracciones de este el ruso no aguanto mucho más y también se corrió.

\- Yuuri… mi hermosa criatura… no dejaré que nadie te toque… te amo

El demonio estaba exhausto, por primera vez Viktor había tenido más resistencia que él, así que no estaba seguro si lo último que escuchó fue cierto o producto de su cansancio pues en cuanto el ruso salió de él lo abrazo y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

\- Yuuri…Yuuri despierta…

\- Mnn… no…

\- ¡Hahahahaha! Mi adorable demonio debemos prepararnos- dijo besando su frente.

Viktor lo tomó al estilo princesa y lo llevo directo a la tina en donde tenía el agua lista para tomar un baño, ambos entraron y el ruso se dedicó a lavar cuidadosamente cada parte de su adormilada criatura.

\- No quiero ir…

\- ¿Yuuri recuerdas lo que me prometiste anoche?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, no dejaré que nada te haga daño- deposito un tierno beso en la nuca del pelinegro el cual ante este gesto se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él.

\- No quiero que nada te suceda a ti Viktor

\- Yuuri- el ruso tomó sus mejillas y acerco su rostro hasta sus labios casi rozándolos con los del otro- No me ocurrirá nada a mi mientras tu estés a salvo

Acto seguido unieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, el demonio aprovecho para subirse en las piernas del peliplata sin interrumpir el contacto de sus bocas.

Estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo transmitirle a Viktor los sentimientos que estaba experimentando, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué es lo que sentía realmente, lo único cierto es que tenía un gran temor por lo que pudiese sucederle al peliplata ¿Amor? ¿Era eso lo que sentía? Nunca se había enamorado antes ¿Acaso era posible para alguien como él sentirse de esa forma? Viktor le había dicho anoche que lo amaba ¿O fue su imaginación? No se atrevía a preguntarle ¿Pero qué significaba amar? ¿No se supone debía ser un sentimiento hermoso? ¿Entonces por qué él se sentía tan asustado y temeroso por Viktor? No entendía nada, su cabeza era un lio y no sabía que pensar ante eso.

\- Yuuri, será mejor que nos detengamos aquí o llegaremos tarde y se enojaran con nosotros- dijo Viktor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo cual agradeció pues ya se estaba sintiendo abrumado con la mescolanza de ideas que había en su mente.

Terminaron de bañarse, comieron algo y emprendieron rumbo al lugar de encuentro con los demás demonios.

\- Viktor- la criatura apretó fuertemente la mano del ruso mientras se dirigían al lugar- Confiare en ti, por favor no dejes que nada malo ocurra…

\- Te lo prometo- levanto la mano del pelinegro y la besó dulcemente- mi hermosa criatura…

\- ¡Hey par de tortolos!- los interrumpió Chris al verlos- Primero hagamos llorar a esos ángeles y después pueden toquetearse todo lo que deseen

\- ¡Chris!- chilló Yuuri poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

A Viktor le encantaba cuando se ponía así, le gustaba que Yuuri siguiera siendo él mismo a pesar de todo, estaba profundamente enamorado de esa hermosa criatura y no dejaría que nada le sucediese, aún si le costaba caro a él.

\- Ven Yuuri ¡Vamos!- le dijo alegremente tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia donde se estaban reuniendo los demás.


	4. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale (2)

**Diabólica inocencia**

 **En el amor y la guerra todo se vale (Parte 2)**

Cuando los demonios llegaron hasta el campo de batalla pudieron notar de inmediato que los ángeles los superaban enormemente en número, sin embargo Viktor se mostraba confiado, en parte lo hacía para que su hermosa criatura no se pusiera nerviosa con la desventajosa situación.

\- Lo haremos como siempre- dijo Chris quien estaba al mando- diecisiete de nosotros irán con Viktor y el resto se quedara cuidando de Yuuri ¿Entendido?

\- Sí…- dijeron todos al unísono y comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones.

\- V-Viktor…- lo llamó su pequeño demonio- m-mi beso de despedida

\- ¡Aw! Yuuri te daré todos los besos que tú quieras- decía mientras se abalanzaba hacia el más bajito y le llenaba el rostro de besos.

\- ¡Ejem!- los interrumpió Pichit contra su voluntad- ya es hora, Chris está esperándote Viktor, yo cuidare de Yuuri

\- Okey- el peliplata le dio un último pero apasionado beso a su demonio- te amo Yuuri

Otra vez dijo esas palabras pensaba el pelinegro mientras veía la espalda del ruso hacerse más pequeña debido a la distancia. Estaba confundido, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no estaba seguro si era por las palabras de Viktor o porque desde que llegaron tenía un feo presentimiento, le había costado demasiado dejarlo ir.

"Te amo" eso es lo que ya unas cuantas veces el peliplata le había dicho ¿Qué significaban exactamente esas palabras? ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Acaso él también podría llegar a sentir algo así por Viktor? ¿O es que su naturaleza demoníaca le privaría de tales cosas? No se encontraba seguro de nada, tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

\- Yuuri- la amable voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos- vamos, debemos movernos un poco hacia adelante- asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron.

Volvió a centrar su vista en Viktor, la estrategia era simple pero efectiva. Los poderes del humanos crecían de forma inversamente proporcionalmente a la distancia de en la que se encontraba de su demonio, por eso mientras más cerca de este mejor. Sin embargo eso era peligroso para Yuuri pues él jamás había recibido alguna formación militar, a diferencia de sus amigos Chris y Pichit, quienes eran poderosos demonios guerreros. El pelinegro nunca llamó la atención por sus poderes, si bien como todo demonio tenia algunos, estos eran muy débiles y además nunca se vio interesado en potenciarlos o siquiera entrenarlos pues el campo de batalla definitivamente no era lo suyo, sin embargo termino viéndose envuelto en este asunto gracias a que fue el único capaz de cautivar a Viktor y hacer que este lo siguiera ciegamente.

Avanzaron un poco más, Yuuri no despegaba la mirada de su humano, jamás lo hacía, por esa razón la última vez salió lesionado, pues ni cuenta se dio cuando los ángeles los rodearon, pero gracias a la rapidez de Pichit sus heridas fueron menores.

Su moreno amigo y los demás demonios que lo custodiaban estaban más alerta de lo normal, pues creían que los ángeles tratarían nuevamente de ir a por Yuuri, ya que era el blanco más fácil y si él moría Viktor también lo haría, por esa razón todos estaban más atentos, sin embargo Pichit le dedicaba de vez en cuando sonrisas tranquilizadoras a su tierno amigo, pues era consiente lo nervioso que era este.

\- P-Pichit…- dijo de pronto Yuuri sin quitar la vista de su ruso- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, responderé todo lo que quieras

\- V-Viktor dijo… em… él dijo que me amaba ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Pues…- no esperaba eso, las palabras de su amigo lo descolocaron un poco pero trato de no verse afectado por el bien de este- supongo que significa que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti sin esperar nada a cambio, pero también le gustaría tenerte solo para él, compartir cada segundo de su existencia junto a ti, atesorar cada palabra o gesto que venga de tu cuerpo pero tampoco quiere que termines aburriéndote de él y probablemente el solo hecho de tener que estar separados aunque sea por un corto tiempo le duela y agobie, también…

\- ¿Eso es el amor? ¿Cómo sabes tú esas cosas?

\- Yo pues…- el moreno no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado hablar de desde su propia experiencia, lo cual le provoco un leve sonrojo que no paso de ser percibido por el otro demonio.

\- ¿Entonces nosotros también nos podemos enamorar?

\- C-claro que si ¿Por qué pensabas que no?- rio nerviosamente- n-nosotros también podemos hacer esas cosas, solo que es poco común en los de nuestra especie desear a alguien más allá del plano meramente sexual- dijo eso último un poco avergonzado.

A Yuuri le brillaban los ojos, algo en su interior le causaba mucha emoción, de repente una sensación de euforia lo invadió, quería salir de ahí gritando completamente feliz y abrazar a Viktor al darse cuenta de que él también podría ser capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos. Todo este tiempo había estado preocupado por el hecho de no poder sentir lo mismo que el ruso, pero gracias a la descripción de Pichit cayó en cuenta de que era muy probable que él también estuviese enamorado de Viktor, pues sentía las mismas cosas que su amigo había descrito y muchas más.

Se encontraba realmente feliz, miraba a Viktor moverse de un lado a otro con gracia y elegancia y pensaba en cómo le recibiría una vez volviesen a estar juntos ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? Probablemente ni siquiera tendría tiempo para pensar en algo pues el peliplata terminaría abalanzándose sobre él de inmediato, como siempre lo hacía, ese recuerdo le causo una leve risa. Pichit lo miraba curioso.

\- ¡Oh! Espera un poco Pichit ¿Entonces tú estás enamorado de alguien?- preguntó inocentemente haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿P-por qué p-preguntas esas cosas?...yo… si- dijo finalmente.

\- Es por eso que sabes mucho sobre este tema- comentó Yuuri.

\- Si, supongo… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás enamorado de Viktor?

\- Es probable- dijo sonrojándose y fijando su mirada de nueva cuenta en su humano- yo no estaba muy seguro de que era ese sentimiento o si nosotros éramos capaces de experimentar el amor de la misma manera que los humanos, pero gracias a tus palabras ahora sé que es posible y me gustaría llegar a corresponder los sentimientos de Viktor

\- Yuuri eso es muy lindo- rompiendo un poco el protocolo se abalanzó sobre su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo- siempre supe que tú eras diferente- decía mientras lo estrujaba. Ambos finalmente se separaron y volvieron a sus posiciones

\- ¿Pichit me dirás de quien estás enamorado?

\- ¿Ah? Yo, pues… supongo que algún día lo hare- y este rio nerviosamente.

Iba a recriminarle a su amigo por esconderle información cuando una situación capto la mirada de todos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Viktor había sido separado de los demás demonios que estaban luchando junto a él, se encontraba rodeado de una gran cantidad de ángeles muy lejos de sus demás compañeros. Entonces Yuuri vio como muchas de esas blanca criaturas se abalanzaban sobre el ruso y este con dificultad esquivaba los ataques, casi había sido herido por un gran grupo pero logró escapar por un pelo, sin embargo se alejó demasiado debido a la rapidez de su acción y no fue capaz de notar a tiempo que un ángel de rubia cabellera le apuntaba con una flecha por la espalda.

Todo paso en cámara lenta para el aterrorizado demonio que veía la horrible escena, Viktor no logro escapar a tiempo del ataque y fue herido cerca de sus costillas, cayendo a los pocos segundos, la sangre que salía del cuerpo fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Yuuri y de un momento a otro se encontraba arrodillándose ante el cuerpo del peliplta, la acción fue tan rápida que la onda expansiva de su fugaz movimiento empujo al ángel de la flecha bastante lejos.

\- V-Viktor…- logro articular en cuanto tomo como pudo el cuerpo de su humano.

\- Yuuri… ¿Qué haces aquí?... van a matarte si te quedas… debes volver…

\- ¡Viktor!- la sangre que el peliplata perdía era demasiada y poco a poco la voz de este se iba perdiendo. Yuuri desesperado se aferró al cuerpo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- ¡Viktor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Viktor!- el ruso le dedico una sonrisa mientas sus ojos se cerraban- ¡Viktor! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor no me dejes solo!

Lloraba desconsoladamente, aun podía sentir los latidos en el cuerpo de su amado pero cada vez estos iban perdiendo su intensidad, desesperado miró a todos lados y logro ver la figura de Chris y la de Pichit yendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Aun respira! Si lo trato de inmediato podrá vivir- se apresuró a decirle Chris- debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro, aquí es muy peligroso para todos, pero no sé si sobreviva si hacemos eso

\- Entiendo, tu trátalo- dijo Pichit- yo los protegeré, Yuuri quédate cerca de Chris par…

\- ¡No!- los dos miraron atónitos al menor, se había puestos de pie al ver que ojiverde llegaba a tratar a Viktor. El pequeño demonio parecía otro, el brillo en sus ojos se había ido junto con su tierna expresión de siempre, todo eso fue cambiado por un duro y temible semblante. Ambos demonios quedaron en blanco ante ese repentino cambio, entonces con un leve movimiento de manos Yuuri crea una especie de campo de fuerza similar a un domo y comenzó a avanzar hasta la orilla de este- yo los protegeré, ustedes concéntrense en mantener vivo a Viktor

Una vez dicho eso extendió sus alas para salir de ahí y elevarse, ninguno de los dos demonios fue capaz de detenerlo pues se habían quedado congelados con el aura del menor. Habían oído historias de poderes ocultos que solo aparecían en situaciones límites pero jamás pensaron que su tierno amigo podría llegar a ser el portador de unos de los poderes más grandes y escalofriantes que hubiesen llagado a sentir en su existencia.

\- Pichit ayúdame a detener el sangrado- dijo Chris finalmente reaccionando de su estupor.

\- Pero…

\- Si Viktor muere probablemente Yuuri nos masacre a nosotros también

\- Ese no es Yuuri…- respondió apenado- pero tienes razón debemos salvarlo- si el humano moría probablemente su amigo nunca regresaría a ser él mismo, eso le dolía más al moreno que el hecho de que pudiese descargar su furia en ellos.

Yuuri se encontraba a una altura considerable podía ver prácticamente todo el campo de batalla. Al verle sus compañeros sintieron los mismos escalofríos que Chris y Pichit hace un momento, así que por puro instinto se alejaron de inmediato lo que más pudieron, dejando al demonio solo y a los ángeles desconcertados por esa acción.

Unas cuantas de las blancas criaturas el verlo emprendieron el vuelo en la dirección del demonio, pero al estar solo a un par de metros de su objetivo se vieron inmovilizados quedando suspendidos en el aire. Yuuri tenía la mirada perdida, no estaba realmente consiente de su actuar, miro a esos seres y la furia y el odio lo invadieron, ellos habían lastimado a Viktor, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y esa horrible acción no tenía perdón.

Uno a uno los ángeles que estaban suspendidos en el aire comenzaron a caer ante la mirada atónita de los demás, el demonio ni siquiera se había movido de su posición y estos caían como moscas al suelo. Entonces Yuuri fijo su mirada en un gran grupo de ángeles que estaban listos para atacarlo, esta vez fue él quien dio el primer paso y atacó primero.

Otro grupo menos numeroso se estaba debatiendo entre tomar acciones al respecto mientras veían como sus compañeros eran masacrados por los poderes de aquel demonio.

\- Debemos retirarnos- habló Otabek el líder del escuadrón- den el aviso a los demás. No podemos contra él, ese poder es incluso más grande que el del humano, no tienen siquiera punto de comparación- todos comenzaron a obedecer y a marcharse del lugar.

\- No puede ser…

\- ¡Yura! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Debemos irnos de inmediato- le dijo al joven ángel que miraba como el demonio se movía ágilmente derrotando a sus compañeros.

\- No…- apretó fuertemente su arco- esta vez no me ganaras maldito cerdo- escupió al reconocer a su rival.

\- ¡Yura!

El joven ángel no escucho a su líder y se adentró nuevamente en el campo de batalla en dirección al domo, en donde se encontraba Viktor siendo atendido por dos demonios. Voló lo más rápido que pudo e intento traspasar la barrera pero no lo logro.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- masculló furioso y comenzó a lanzar flechas en dirección al campo de fuerza, una tras otra salían de su arco lo más rápido que podían hasta que por fin logro hacer una pequeña grieta en la estructura. Prosiguió a lanzar más de su arsenal para debilitar por completo la barrera.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo que el pequeño ángel de dorados cabellos estaba intentando hacer, entonces fue cuando lo reconoció, ese había sido quien había herido a su amado, ahora debía pagar su descaro. Con un solo movimiento se deshizo de los poco ángeles que aún quedaban dándole pelea y rápidamente llego hasta donde estaba la blanca criatura.

\- ¡Tu!- gritó desde la espalda de esta- ¡Tú fuiste quien hirió Viktor!

El ángel se dio vuelta para encararlo pero al instante quedo petrificado por tan abrumador poder, cayó de rodillas frente al demonio, era incapaz de mover un solo musculo y Yuuri se acercaba a él a paso firme. La blanca criatura cerró los ojos aceptando su final en cuanto el demonio llego hasta él.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera!- gritó una voz- ¡Por favor perdónalo! ¡Máteme a mí en su lugar pero déjalo ir a salvo!- el rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de Otabek su líder de escuadrón- él solo seguía ordenes, si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpame a mi yo soy el líder de su escuadrón

\- ¿Por qué?- Yuuri miró la cara de ese ángel, pudo ver el miedo y la desesperación que el mismo había vivido hace un momento- ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a dar tu vida a cambio de la de él?

\- Porque lo amo- respondió con determinación.

\- ¡Beka no! ¡Vete de una vez! ¡Te matara a ti también!

El demonio se vio reflejado en esos dos seres, luego fijo su vista en el domo, y su pecho se contrajo de dolor.

\- Por favor te lo suplico…- volvió a insistir el mayor de los ángeles.

\- Yo…- Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, volvió en sí mismo y no pudo evitar sobrecogerse con la escena, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer nuevamente- pueden irse ambos- dijo y el ángel pudo moverse nuevamente- ¿De verdad lo amas como dices?- pregunto hacia el mayor

\- Sí- respondió este mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al más pequeño que se encontraba débil.

\- Entonces cuida de él por favor

\- Eso haré- le dio una pequeña reverencia y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente lejos del lugar.

\- Yuuri…

\- ¡Viktor!- rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y corrió hasta el lado del peliplata- ¿Viktor cómo te encuentras?- el ruso tenía todo su lado derecho vendado.

\- Estoy bien- tomo con su con su mano libre una de las mejillas de la criatura- vi lo que acabas de hacer, yo sabía que eres diferente a los demás mi hermosa criatura- se movió un poco para darle un tierno beso en la frente lo cual le provoco una punzada de dolor.

\- Viktor…- dijo volviendo a las lágrimas- … yo te amo… no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera nunca más, si algo te sucede yo… no podría soportarlo…

\- Yo también te amo Yuuri, ahora vamos a casa a descansar

Volvieron al infierno y se fueron directo a su hogar, Chris y Pichit se encargarían de darle los detalles a sus superiores y el ojiverde les dijo que en caso de cualquier emergencia con la herida le llamaran de inmediato. Ambos estaban exhaustos tras la batalla, se abrazaron y se durmieron al instante.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri despertó gracias a unos traviesos dedos que hacían estragos en su ya rebelde cabellera.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó el ruso- pero me gustas demasiado y no pude evitar hacerlo

\- Esta bien- se estiro un poco hasta quedar a la altura del peliplata y junto sus labios en un tierno pero demandante beso- Viktor te amo

\- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso- el demonio se subió encima de él y comenzó a besarlo- ¡Auch!

\- ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que llame a Chris?

\- No, no me duele demasiado, tal vez podrías llamarle después pero ahora quiero disfrutar de este momento contigo

\- Seré más cuidadoso- dijo Yuuri mientras empezaba a atacar el cuello de su amado dejando besos por todo el lugar y mordiendo de vez en cuando la oreja de este, acción que provocaba que el ruso se removiera inquieto debajo de él

\- Yuuri… si sigues haciendo eso tendrás que hacerte responsable

\- No hay problema, tu solo relájate y disfruta de mis caricias Viktor- el peliplta no pudo evitar enrojecerse, la sugestiva voz que su pequeño demonio había usado no hizo más que acelerar lo inevitable- que impaciente Vitya, ya estas duro- dijo mientras se refregaba descaradamente contra la erección del ruso

\- Es lo que me provocas Yuuri

\- Entonces me haré cargo de ti mi amor, no dejes de mirarme

Rápidamente bajó los pantalones del ruso y se posiciono entre su piernas, tomó el duro miembro comenzó a lamer la punta de este

\- Ah… Yuuri…- los gemidos de placer no los pudo evitar al sentir como su amada criatura le provocaba tan exquisitas sensaciones.

\- Voy a devorarte Vitya…- una vez dicho estos introdujo completamente el pene del Viktor en su húmeda boca y empezó a pasar su lengua por cada uno de los rincones a los que tenía acceso.

\- Mhn… Yu… Yuuri…

Iba lento, disfrutaba cada vez que sacaba y metía en su boca el miembro del peliplata, el cual había crecido mucho más gracias a sus estímulos

\- Viktor…- dijo sacándolo de entre sus labios- te quiero dentro mío ¿Puedo?

\- Por supuesto, como si fuese a negarme

Rápidamente Yuuri se deshizo de sus prendas y volvió a acomodarse sobre su amado. Tomo el palpitante y duro pene y lo llevó hasta su entrada, lentamente comenzó a penetrarse.

\- Mhn…

\- Yuuri no tienes idea de los sexy que te vez en este momento, me vuelves loco

\- N-no digas esas cosas…me…- balbuceaba mientras seguía con la labor de introducirse el miembro de su amado- me da vergüenza

El demonio termino de hacer lo suyo mientras Viktor soltaba una pequeña risa, entonces se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo mientras esperaba que su interior se acostumbrara un poco.

\- Yuuri…

Amaba escuchar su nombre entre los suspiros del ruso, una de las cosas que le encantaban de él era la forma en que decía su nombre, tenía un extraño acento que el demonio atribuía al país natal del peliplata, aunque no estaba seguro si esa fuese la razón pero sinceramente le daba igual, mientras pudiera escuchar su nombre venir de esa deliciosa voz sería feliz, cada palabra o gesto que viniera de Viktor lo hacía inmensamente dichoso, y al estar de esta manera con su amado no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que había sido de conocerlo.

\- Vitya… voy a moverme, lo hare lento para que tu herida no se habrá, así que disfrútalo

Así comenzó su lento y tortuoso movimiento, subía y bajaba sus caderas deliciosamente sintiendo cada sensación de placer que aquel acto le entregaba, entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano libre del ruso.

\- Ah… Yuuri…mhn…

\- Viktor… te… mng… te amo- traba de decir entre gemidos de placer.

\- Yuuuri… yo también te amo, mi hermosa criatura…

Entonces soltaron sus manos y el peliplata posiciono la suya en la cadera del demonio para ayudarle a aumentar la velocidad con las que estas subían y bajaban para darle placer.

Los gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación y la temperatura de ambos cuerpos había subido varios grados más. Yuuri sintió como la mano del ruso le apretaba más, exigiéndole que aumentara la velocidad, entonces supo que él ya se encontraba cerca de su clímax. Comenzó a masturbar su propio pene, sincronizó su mano para que considera con el ritmo de las embestidas, las que aumentaban su intensidad rápidamente.

\- Yu… Yuuri… ya no aguanto más…- el demonio decidió entonces apretar un poco más su interior en la medida que aumentaba la rapidez de su movimiento, esto provocó que el ruso no aguantara mucho más y se viniera dentro de él. Al sentirse llenado por Viktor no pudo evitar llegar a su propio orgasmo y gimió sonoramente para gusto de su amado, sabía que le encantaba escucharlo cuando llegaba a su clímax. Aún tenía su mano sobre su pene pues no quería que su semen saliera disparado y manchara el vendaje del peliplata.

\- Viktor…- suspiro cansado, se inclinó para darle un fogoso beso del cual su lengua tomo rápidamente el control y se dejó caer exhausto al lado del ruso. Generalmente le gustaba descansar sobre él, pero esta vez no quiso hacerlo debido a las recientes lesiones que este tenía.

\- Yuuri ven aquí- le extendió su brazo libre para que lo usara de almohada, el demonio hizo caso y se acurruco al lado de su amado- Te amo…- le dijo el ruso al oído.

\- Yo también te amo Viktor… - cerro los ojos y se aferró más fuerte al peliplata.

Durmieron en esa posición nuevamente un par de horas más y luego Yuuri ayudo a Viktor a asearse y vestirse, llamaron a Chris para que revisara la herida, la cual sanaba rápidamente gracias a los ungüentos que el demonio usaba.

\- ¿Yuuri puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo el ojiverde mientras terminaba de vendar a Viktor- Bueno, uno de los demonios escucho la conversación que tuviste con Pichit durante la batalla y me gustaría saber si tú sabes de quien está enamorado

\- No me lo conto, dijo que me lo diría después

\- Ya veo…- a Yuuri y a Viktor les sorprendió enormemente la actitud de Chris, generalmente este era muy confiado y no tenía problemas en conseguir lo que quisiese, a excepción de cuando trató de convences al ruso hace tiempo atrás antes de que Yuuri lo lograra- … es solo que… dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien pero no rechaza mi compañía cuando me acerco a él… entonces yo pensaba que tal vez…

\- ¿Que tal vez este enamorado de ti?- completo el menor.

\- Solo ve y pregúntale- añadió el ruso- esta actitud tímida tuya me está dando escalofríos- los tres rieron ante ese comentario, el ojiverde se relajó nuevamente.

\- Supongo que eso es lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio- miró a Yuuri y este le asintió en aprobación- Por cierto, alguien por aquí está volviéndose más osado, eso podría traerte problemas- dijo en tono burlón y mirando en dirección al peliplata.

\- Que alguien se atreva a hacerme algo, si lo hace tendrá que sufrir la furia de mi adorado Yuuri- dijo estirando su brazo libre para atraer al pelinegro cerca de él.

\- Si, yo me encargo- respondió este. Los tres rieron nuevamente y luego se despidieron de Chris deseándole suerte.

\- Yuuri te amo- dijo el ruso abrazando fuertemente a su hermosa criatura una vez estuvieron solos.

\- Yo también te amo, te lo repetiré las veces que gustes- entonces se puso de puntitas para depositar un casto beso en los labios de su amado- ahora iré a prepararte comida, debes estar hambriento ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- A ti

\- Viktor… eso podría ser el postre

\- ¿Really? Entonces quiero… ¡Katsudon! Eso quiero comer por ahora y después a ti

\- Como quieras mi amor- los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron y comenzó a llenar de besos a su amada criatura.


End file.
